Thicker than Blood
by empty8
Summary: Claire, character from my website's first appearance. Logan doesn't remember his past, but it remembers him, and it is back with a vengence.
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

### **Thicker than Blood**

By, 2280

Prologue-Chapter 1

### Disclaimer: OK, you know the drill, 

### No money I make, means no money you take! A.K.A well known marvel characters are not mine, however Claire/Wildfire is mine, so don't use her without my permission. That would be naughty and it might make me angry

### Feel free to send comments to Nicole@Wiccan_Ways.zzn.com

### Now that we all understand each other – on with the show!

#### Prologue

Claire sat in the chair, watching the people around her move and talk – sometimes to themselves.She let her hand lay limply in her lap and kept her head bowed slightly to the right so she could have a good view of the stark white and gray room she was in.Some of the others stood at the windows holding onto the grating, some sat at the craft tables, while others sat on the thread bare couches watching the television that was mounted on the wall.Claire simply sat and watched, she didn't bother anyone and they didn't bother her.It was a simple, but beneficial arrangement.

Suddenly the mindless prattle of the inane sitcom on ended abruptly as a news announcer came on the screen with a news announcement.

"We interrupt you regularly scheduled programming for this important announcement.Tuesday there will be a debate between the FOH and Professor Xavier regarding the threat of mutant beings to humanity.As you may recall Professor Xavier is a leader of mutant liberation in his quest for peaceful coexistence and the creator of the famous "X-men" which have been linked with such events as the Genoshia Liberation."

The screen switched focus from the news anchor to a scene from the Genoshian War.Claire, who had been watching the broadcast, in reaction to the images on the screen, showed more life in that moment than she had in the last 2 years – she lifted her head.

"This meeting will take place in New York City, and will be broadcast live from this channel.We now return you to your. . ."

Claire stopped listening and turned her head to look at the calendar across the room.It said Friday, that meant she had three days.She put her head back down and began to think.

#### Chapter 1

Logan sighed as he sat across the table from Xavier in the war room.The rest of the team had assembled and looked equally ill at ease.

"You sure ya wanna do this Chuck? Things ain't been exactly calm and peaceful lately."

"Never thought dat I would would say dis, but I have to agree wit da hairball.Ain't we just gonna fan da flames here?"Remy said ignoring the look that Logan shot him from across the table.

"I understand your concerns, but I have put a lot of thought into this, and I believe that the best way to stop this before it goes to far." Charles says grimly as he looks into the worried faces of his students.

"Ain't that typical?Some dirty mutant comes in all fire and brimstone like an' _we _gotta do damage control.Shoulda listened to mah mamma and become a doctor."Rogue mutters as she twirls a pen in her gloved hands.

"Well I'd be more 'n happy to help you wit dat endeavor chere." Remy grins only to be rewarded with a 'don't push me Cajun' glare.

Charles rested his forehead against his forefingers before he began to speak. "I realize, as you do what is at stake here, as well as the risks. However I do believe that this is the best and least violent course of action.Each of you will be posted on the edges and within the building to discourage as well as to quell any trouble that may arise.With the proper precautions I believe that this can be pulled off with no violence."

"Sure thing Chuck, cause lord knows our ideas always go exactly as planned, right?"

"Yes, I do believe that this will be a success."

Claire watched as the man across the desk peruses his charts, and it took everything in her not to heave a sigh.She had put up with this fool for two years, and it was finally coming to a close today – one way or another. The thought almost caused her to smile.

"It seems that the medication has effectively worked.I can see that you haven't had anymore violent out bursts for quite some time.However it also seems that you haven't been very forth coming in therapy, is there anything that has been bothering you, or that you would like to say for the record before I end our session?" 

Claire studied the man in front of her.He had short sandy blond hair, a straight nose, and an easy smile.At first glance he seemed like a good guy, but Claire knew better.There were no angels in hell.

"I'm leaving."

"Yes, eventually with enough time and progress you will be able to leave hopefully."

"Today."

The man sighed, "I'm glad that you are looking to the future but you must realize Claire that with the amount of medication in your system you haven't been able to move, much less function in normal society.That will take time."

"Fuck the medicine."

"I know that you don't like the medication, but with your hostile demeanor it was the only way we could control you.However I think that with a little more progress we can start to diminish the dosage."

"That's just it doc, you never had me under control." 

Claire lunges across the desk and slams the doctor against the wall.Without the limitations of restraints she was able to grab a pen in the process and pressed it into his jugular as she hauled him off of the floor.

"Now we're gonna do things i my /i way.I'm leaving. Now. And you're my ticket outta here.The less trouble you make the less people get hurt." 

She narrows her eyes staring at him, she can hear his breath coming hard and fast, and see the perspiration gathering in his trembling upper lip. Her upper lip curls into a sneer as she leans closer to him until they are nose to nose.

"Who needs the sedative now doc?You thought I was violent before, piss me off and I'll show you violence.We clear on that?ARE WE CLEAR?!"She yells into his face slamming him off the wall behind him.The doctor can only look at the arm holding the pen that is pushing painfully into his neck and nod.

"Good, now open the door and lead us outta here.Things go well I'll let you go at the door."

As the pair walk down the hall nurses freeze and guards reach for their guns, but after the doctor shakes his head after a swift jab to his throat they simply back up and walk in front of the pair looking for a chance to disarm Claire. The doctor can hear Claire breathing in his ear, and unlike his her breath is calm and even.They make it outside and Claire surveys her surroundings, which consist of the woods and a road. Making her decision she circles, placing the guards between herself and building.

"We better end this fast doc, you bleeding pretty bad from the back of the head, and judging by how warm my arm is I'd say I gave you a pretty good nick on the neck.So what do you say you tell the guards to go inside and lock the door and I'll let you go."

"You won't last night in those woods Claire.Let's go inside and talk this over."

"You've already seriously misjudged me once today doc, lets not make this a habit shall we.It could prove fatal."

"G-go inside!Lock the door and she'll let me go!" The doctor yells across the yard to the guards.

"You know we can't do that!Look girl, let the doctor go, and back off real nice. We're not leaving until the doctor is safe."

"Safe?You want him safe?Do tell me, what you think you are saving him from?"

The guards look at each other, unsure of how to reply.

"Do you want him safe from ime/i?From people and thing that wish him iharm/i?Is that what you want to do, keep him safe from danger and harm?"

"Yeah, now let him go nice and easy."

"You're sure?I wanna make sure that this is what you truly want before I give it to you.Think carefully now, this is your LAST CHANCE."

"YEAH, that's what we want, now let him go."

"Their wish is my command doc," Claire kisses him lightly on the temple, "Sweet dreams."

The doctors eyes widen slightly as she shifts her grip from his neck to the side of his head, and the guards watch horrified as in one swift movement she breaks his neck in one swift cracking motion.As he drops to the ground with a sickening thump she looks at the guards watching for any sign of reaction.

"Now he's safe, and I've let him go, " she raises her eyebrows, "now I'm gonna have to take my leave boys. It's been fun."She takes off running towards the woods without a back word glance and makes it about half way before she hears them yelling for her to freeze and the sound of gunfire.She feels the biting pain of fire burning in her shoulder and thigh but she doesn't break stride.Pain is good, it lets you know you're still alive.She crashes into the woods and is soon lost in the underbrush. 

Three days, she has three days to get there. 


	2. Chapter 2-4

Chapter 2

Claire walked into the conference room, the cloths she took from a traveler yesterday were a bit big on her slight frame, but they were easy to move in so she could make a quick get away if she needed to.She slimed her jacket over her slacks before she moved into the crowd looking for her prey.

Both mutant and FOH alike were in the room, each observing an invisible barrier in the center of the room.If not to make the event run smoothly then because of the massive attack team positioned outside the building ready to stop any trouble that would erupt from inside the room.A resentful peace had been established, if only within these walls for only this day. Claire, who was not used to being around this many people felt slightly out of her element.She looked through the sea of faces to see if she could see anything important.However her 5-foot frame did give her a good vantage point, giving her a view of shoulders instead of faces.

"This is fucking great.I wonder if this could possibly get any more difficult?"She closed her eyes and let her senses take control.She inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the room.She was almost overpowered by the smell of so many different colognes and perfumes, however there were underlying scents beneath them.She inhaled again focusing on those smells.Many of the people here were anxious, some even fearful.It hung in the air like an overpowering inscence.She could smell gunpowder somewhere in the room, someone was packing, but it would be almost impossible to tell whom in such a large room.Besides, as long as they weren't shooting at her she didn't care.She couldn't find a scent that she remembered, but that didn't surprise her.Suddenly she realized that someone was walking up to her.

"You ok petit?You don' look so well."

Claire turned her head the right and looked at the questioner.He was tall, she came up to his chin.He was about to lay a hand on her shoulder until she looked at his hand and then back at him and he withdrew it.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, cause you sure look like you was gonna tip over there for a secon'.Maybe you should go and get some air, no?"

The annoying man gave her a peculiar look, his eyes fixed on her face.There was something about him that gave her pause.

"I'm fine, really," she said more gently this time. "I guess the tenseness of the room is just getting to me.It looks like things could erupt any second."As she spoke she glanced around the room.People from the FOH gave him no notice, but several people on this side of the room were looking at him.A slender red-head who was standing next to the stage was watching him while she kept glancing at her watch, a tall broad shouldered man with a strong nose glanced at the man next to her before returning his attention to the woman with an odd white patch in her hair.

"Yeah, this is a less than welcoming place, can tink of a lot of other places I would rather be."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." A slow smile spread across her face."How much longer before it starts?"

"I tink dat it start in about ten minutes."

Shit, that doesn't give me a lot of time, she thought to herself.She scanned the room again but could find no sign of him.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Hmm?" 

"A name?Do you have one?"

p

Claire looked at him suddenly, unsure of his intentions. "Why?"

The man simply smiled at her, " I like to know who I'm talkin to when I'm wid a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Claire almost snorted, but held it back deciding to play along." Well aren't you a terrible flirt," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

The man chuckled, "Dats the only ting dat I'm terrible at chere."

"Really?Well then you can call me Wildfire."

"Wildfire?That's an unusual name chere, how did you get that?"

She turned to face him and crooked her finger at him so he bent down and she whispered into his ear, " Because I burn hotter than anything else you've ever come across.You can't put me out, you can't control me, so the best thing to do is get out of my way and hope you don't get hurt."

Before the man could reply he was yanked back from behind.

"Come on Gumbo, this show is about to start.Quite playing around."

When Claire straightened she was looking right in the face of the man she came to find.To her credit she didn't give any reaction, instead she looked at him taking in his pointed hair, his blue eyes, and more importantly his scent. The man simply nodded to her before he turned to walk towards the stage, the man she had been talking to her turned and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry chere, duty calls.Perhaps we will see each other again?"

"Count on it." She said with a small smile.

He gave a momentary pause before he smiled in return. "Until next time."

### Chapter 3

She had stood next to the wall for the better part of two hours, preferring to be near the perimeter of the room that an easy target in the center.The two people on stage had been 'debating' for the better part of two hours.Debating very loudly in fact so they could be heard over the din of the crowd.It was starting to give her a headache, and she was getting decidedly cranky.She wanted to rip the throat out of the guy next to her who had been bumping into and muttering under his breath for most of the debate, but decided that it would defiantly go against her stay inconspicuous plan.Instead she watched _him_ and the people he interacted with.He walked amongst the crowd, talking to people he knew here and there, but he kept coming back to the redhead.They would bow their heads together and talk, obviously they were very close.She started watching the redhead too, to see what she did to see if she could predict her actions.There was a roar from the crowd and the guy next to her started muttering again.Claire gritted her teeth as the redhead walked though a side door next to the stage, and returned a few minutes later, she was holding her hand to her ear and talking.

"She must be wearing a mike." Claire muttered to herself.

"What was that?" The guy next to her inquired, only to receive a dirty look in reply."Geez, sorry. . ."

Claire walked past him and slowly walked towards the door, once she was sure no one was looking she slipped inside.The other side contained a hallway with doors lining the hallway.She slipped into the first doorway and waited.

Jean sighed as she nodded to Logan and started towards the door.The debate was loud, and she could feel the fear and hatred from everyone in the room.This wasn't going as well as it could, but it wasn't going as bad as expected either.She didn't have the heart or stomach for this, right now.She leaned against the door as she closed it, she wished that Scott was still here.Before no matter how bad it got it would be bearable, because they would face it together; but now he was gone.He had left her to face things alone, and frankly she didn't know if she was up to it.

"You ok Red?" Logan's voice rang in her ear through the ear piece.

"Yeah," she sighed, " just taking a breather for a second.I'm on my way to see what is wrong outside.I'll be back soon."

"I'm counting on it darlin'.Over and out."

Jean stood up and started walking down the hall, but suddenly she stopped.As she peered down the hall she knew that something wasn't right.

"Is anyone there?" Suddenly she sensed something behind her, and as she turned she felt something hit her in the side of the face, hard.She hit the ground stunned. She looked up to see a small woman with long brown hair standing above her.

"Only us ghosts sweety," was all she said as she swung the makeshift wooden club down at her. Jean didn't even have time to call out before it hit her and then there was only darkness.

Logan looked at his watch again, it had been 30 minutes and Jean hadn't come back yet.He was starting to get worried.He looked around him and saw Peter and nodded his head towards the door, indicating to the Russian that he was leaving for a second.The Russian nodded in return before returning his eyes to the stage.Logan pushed his way through crowd fighting the urge to grab the nearest member of FOH and throttle them for what they had done to Jubilee, but he knew that wouldn't do any good and possible cause the kid more hurt than anything else.She didn't need that now, especially from him. He sighed heavily as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway.The closed door shut out some of the racket allowing him to think. He started walking towards the street, but paused when he smelt something.Two scents, one was Jeans, the other was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it.Either way who ever the owner was they didn't belong back here.

"Jean?' he spoke into the mike on his wrist.

Only silence answered him.His eyebrows drew together over his head.

"Jean?Can you hear me?"

"Sorry," a soft harsh voice answered him, "Jean can't come to the headset right now, she's – tied up – at the moment; but if you leave a message at the beep she'll be sure to get back to you. Beep."

"Listen asshole, I don't know who you are, and I don't really care. But if you don't tell me where Jean is right now you are in for a whole world of pain!" Logan growled into his mike.

"Big words, lets see if you can back them up.I've got your queen, your move, lets see if you can get her back."The voice cut off and then there was nothing but static.

"Damnit!" Logan slammed his fist into the wall next to him.After he gained control he spoke into his mike. "Nate?"

"Yes Logan?"

"We have to leave, there's a situation."

'Logan, we can't just leave in the middle of this, what if a battle breaks out."

"It's Jean."

". . .I'm on my way."

### Chapter 4

Nate and Logan stood at the base of a building near the shore.It was old and about ten stories tall.From the looks of it it hadn't been used for anything in years.It was a perfect place to take someone you kidnapped.

'You sure this is the place Summers?"

"Yes, her signature is coming from the top, it's weak so she must be hurt."

'For whoever did this's sake they better pray she's ok. You got a way to get up there?"Logan turned to look at the man next to him. His white hair and technoorganic arm standing out in the moonlight.

Nate looked at him, " do I have to do everything?"

"Why do you think that I brought you along?Your charming personality?"

With a snort Nate used his telekinesis to lift them off of the grounds and bring them up to the roof.Logan's eyes narrowed as he spied someone sitting on the ledge of the other side.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here."The voice from the transmitter called out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem."

"You go find Jean, I'm gonna deal with her."

"She's in the pigeon coup, she should be fully awake soon, Nate is it?" The girl across the roof called as she pointed to her left. Nate nodded but didn't move, so the girl simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Logan. 

"So how you gonna _deal_ with me?"

" I can think of a lot of ways girl, and none of 'em are pretty."He popped his claws out of his hands.With her distracted Nate moved towards the chicken coup to see if Jean was inside.

"Come now, is that anyway to greet me?"The girl started walking towards him, as the breeze shifted he caught her scent.

"If you think I'm gonna greet you any other way your crazy." The girl simply nodded. She was close enough for him to see a bitter smile on her face.

"If I had a dollar for everytime someone said that."

'That they weren't happy to see you?"

"That I'm crazy."She stopped two arm spans away from him.

"Yer the girl that Gumbo was talking to." The girl simply nodded, "What do you want with Jean?"He growled.

The girl raised one thin eyebrow, "Jean?I don't want anything with _her_."

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Then why'd ya take her?Think long and hard girl, this answer could save you or bury you."

She simply looked at him for a moment, and then she started laughing. It was a hard harsh laugh."You can't kill me Logan, hurt me perhaps, but never kill me.As for JeanI took a guess that she was the easiest way to get your attention.Guess I was right."

"That you were, now the question is now that you have it what you gonna do with it?"

Nate flung open the door of the chicken coup to find Jean lying inside.He picked her up and brought her out.As he set her down and started to untie her bonds she started to stir.

"Don't move Jean, you look like you've taken a blow to the head.Just lie still, Logans taking care of her." Nate brushed his hands over her hair as her eyes focused on him.

She turned her head to see a girl walking towards Logan who was standing in a fighting stance with his claws out."Wha. . What is she doing?"

Nate looked at the scene before them, "not sure Red, but I know full grown men who wouldn't approach Logan when he's like this, gotta give her credit, the girl has balls."

"Nathen," She grasped his arm, "you have to stop him before he does something he'll regret!"

They both turned when they heard her laughing, and saw Logan slowly getting ready to attack.

"Sorry Jean, I'm _not_ getting in the middle of that."

They both watched as Logan leapt towards the girl and caught her in the chest, "You have to Nate!You don't understand, she's. . ."

Logan caught her full in the chest, but she was ready, she used his momentum against and flipped him over her, rolling and landing neatly on her feet while he flew to the ledge of the building.

"Come now, that just in poor manners.Is that anyway to treat family?"

"I don't have family girl." Logan said as he got to his feet.

"Really?Are you sure?Funny how a man missing most of his life can make such a statement isn't it?" She sneered at him. "Not that it matter much, you won't be around long enough to figure it out anyway."

She suddenly leapt into the air and attacked him, he heard Jean cry out to him.

"Logan!DON'T!"

But it was too late and he knew it, his arms were already up as she conveyed the truth of the girls statement to him.His eyes widened as he felt the impact of her body hit him and felt the blood pour out of the wounds were he punctured his chest.He tried to pull back, but she held on and their force carried them over the ledge of the building.He looked up at her as they were falling, she was having trouble breathing but she didn't look away from his eyes.The entire way down her bright blue eyes held his in their intent glare and he realized his mistake.However he didn't have time to contemplate his mistake because hi body hit the water and darkness consumed him. 


	3. Chapter 5-7

Chapter 5

Weightlessness.That was the first thing Logan felt when he regained conciseness.He shook his head to clear it, to figure out what was going on.He opened his eyes and all he saw was red.Blood, someone was bleeding; then it hit him.The girl, where was the girl?He tried to inhale but started choking as salt water invaded his lungs stinging his throat and lungs.Suddenly he felt something grab him and pull him towards the surface.

Nate held him under the arms, pulling him towards shore as Logan coughed trying to ride his body of the foreign water.

"The girl?" Was all he could gasp.

"Forget the girl, she tried to kill us and she failed.She got what she deserved." Nathen's strong strokes brought them to shore where he dropped Logan unceremoniously on the ground.

Jean rushed to his side, stroking his back as he continued to cough up water.She turned to the water and looked at Nate questioningly but he only shook his head.

"We've gotta find her Red, I'm not leaving without her."

"Logan," Nate started only to be cut of sharply by Logan.

"No way Summers, I'm not budging on this one."

Nathen looked at Jean pleadingly, but she only shook her head in reply.

*Jean, that girl just tried to kill us, why are we going out to search for her?*

*First, because we are the X-men and that is what we do; secondly because she believes that Logan is her father.*

The wounds were bad and she was losing blood fast, there wasn't much time, and she knew it.She needed to keep moving or she would drown, but she was so tired.Ignoring the pain and fighting the darkness that was pressing to overtake her she swam on.She was no longer sure of what direction she went, or if she was going in circles.The salt from the water stung her wounds and invaded her lungs were they had been punctured.Her body was trying to heal, but it couldn't keep up with the water invading her body.She knew she was going to have to surface.She stopped swimming and looked around.Her vision was blurring and she only had her sense of touch to rely on, she tried to test the coldness of the water on her skin, it would be warmer near the surface and that was the direction she needed to go.She decided on a direction and flipped her body around, but with each stroke the darkness grew closer and soon she knew it was over.The darkness claimed Claire.

Jubilee stepped out of the cab as it pulled up to the door of the school.She sighed in relief as she paid the cabby and walked up the front stairs of the mansion.She needed to rest.Lately things have been moving to fast, getting out of control.Everette's death had only sealed the deal.She had to face what everyone else had been worrying about for some time -she wasn't coping.She opened the front door and listened, the house appeared to be silent.

"Lucy, I'm home," she whispered soft as she climbed the main staircase to drop her things off in her room.

"Well isn't this a fine greeting," she muttered as she threw her duffel bag on her bed.Sure she hadn't called or anything, but the place was full of the worlds most powerful telepaths, you would think they would see this one coming.Course that never really seemed to matter where she was concerned now did it?She pulled a sweatshirt out of her bag before she went to see if anyone was around.

A half-hour later Jubilee sat in front of the TV in the den, having found no trace of anyone, and channel surfed while she waited.She suddenly stopped when she came across the Professor's face on the screen. As she watched she realized that the X-men were at this debate with the Professor.Guess he wouldn't take it personally, not this time anyway.

Logan and Nathen surfaced again and looked at each other.Nothing, they had been searching for over an hour and they hadn't found a trace of the mysterious girl that had brought them here.

"Logan, come one, she's gone, besides she is probably dead by now anyway.No one can survive without air for this long."

Logan sighed, "Yer right, but let's dive one more time, and then I'll give up -for now."

Nate looked at his teammate for a moment before agreeing.Logan needed to do this, he didn't know why, but he would help him, even if he didn't like him."All right, one more dive."

Logan broke the surface in one more attempt to find the girl who thought she was his daughter.It was quite apparent to anyone who looked at her that she was completely out of her gourd, but what if it was true?It was that thought that kept him doing, made him swim harder and dive deeper in an attempt to find him.He was a man who had no link to his past and this girl, the one who had just kidnapped the woman he has loved and tired to kill him might be that link that he has been searching for as long as he can remember.The irony of the situation was almost enough to make him laugh – almost.He stopped swimming and studied the area around him.He was down deep enough that it was getting hard to see form lack of light.On a hunch he turned left and kept swimming, she was down here and she was hurt.Suddenly he felt something-soft brush up against his hand, it was as light as a cobweb but he paused.Reaching down he came into contact with a head of hair.Rapping his finger in it he started swimming towards the surface.

He broke the surface with a gasp and pulled his find to the surface.The face was covered by wet matted hair, but he could tell it was her.Just like he could tell that she wasn't breathing.

Cable broke the surface soon after and saw Wolverine swimming towards shore with someone in tow.He quickly caught up without the burden of extra weight and helped Logan carry her to the shore.

After they laid her down they surveyed the damage.There were multiple wounds to her chest, she wasn't breathing.Jean put her fingers on her throat.

"There's still a pulse."She leaned forward and tilted her head back and breathed into her mouthtrying to force the water out of her.

"Even if we get the water out of her, those wounds might have punctured her lungs.We need to get her to a medical center."

"First things first Summers."

They both turned as they heard a fit of coughing and saw Jean turning her onto her side so she could purge her body of the water.Then she leaned back and rubbed her eyes as she looked at her surroundings.When she saw the trio before her her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

Jean started forward to examine her but the girls snarl stopped her."You've been hurt we need to get you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine, just give me awhile.'Sides, don't put much faith in doctors."

"Look, I'm enjoying this as much as you two are, but now that we got her what are we going to do with her?In case you've forgotten she just tried to kill us."

"Not us, me." Logan said as he looked at the girl on the ground.She had long dark hair, he couldn't tell much about her features beneath the dirt that was on her face.Even laying down he could tell that she couldn't be much taller than 5 feet.She was looking at him and he could see her clear blue eyes, it almost unnerved him the way she kept looking at him without blinking, but then he realized that she wasn't looking at him, but instead over him.

"What in the hell?"she muttered, and Logan turned to look behind him.

"Sentinels," he growled as his teammates turned .

"It will be fine the Professor said, it will go off without a hitch.It never does so why do we keep buying that line?"Cable grumbled.

"Cause we're suckers, now quite your whining and start fighting!" Logan yelled as he started towards the Primes.

  
  


### Chapter 6

Claire lay there as the Primes landed and started towards the group.One of them looked at her as the three X-men started toward them.

"Insubstantial, not a threat." Was all it said before it turned its back on her. It was all she could do not to grin.

"That's right dumbass, write me off, I guess you'll learn how bad a tactic that is soon enough."She sat up, hissing at the pain in her chest, but ignoring it as she got up and prepared to join the fight.She crept up behind them and watched them before she jumped in.The tallest one was fighting with some sort of spear, Red was standing back concentrating on something, and _he _ran into the group swinging.

One of the machines shot the tall one and he dropped his spear as he flew.The machine followed him, and seeing her chance she ran and grabbed the spear.It was cold and heavy in her hands, but well balanced.She twirled it in her hands, deciding that it would have to do.She ran silently up behind the machine that had the tall one in his hands, his right eye was glowing as he seemed to be trying to break it's grip to no avail.It was irrelevant because Claire leapt into the air and hit the machine in the upper back with her feet and severed its head with the bladed spear as she rebounded off of it.The machine dropped the man as it fell to the ground.She stood over the man as he rubbed his neck.

"So _you_ are what is standing between the world and certain destruction.Forgive me if I have to say we are all screwed." She sneered at him and turned to find her next victim.

"Give me back my weapon."

"Come and take it from me."

Cable gritted his teeth as the girl ran away from him and attacked another Prime.No one took his weapon.He took off after her but was stopped as she was shot back into him.The force was strong enough to send them both sprawling onto the ground with the spear between them.They both lay there gasping for a moment before they looked at the weapon and then at each other.They both made a move for it and grabbed it at the same time.

"Let go."Claire hissed.

"No."

"I'm warning you," she gave it a tug.

"I'm shaking," he tugged back, he'd be damned if he was gonna lose to her.

"I warned ya,"she drew her other fist back and punched him square in the face.He felt blood stream down his face as he realized that she had just broken his nose.

"Thon ofa bitcth!"

That was all Claire need to tug it out of his grasp and roll away.When she was on her feet again she saw _him_ fighting a second Prime, with another closing in behind him.She took off at a run towards the trio and raised her weapon.

"Behind you!" Was all she said as she impaled one of the Primes on her flipping it over her. With the machine out of the way she turned to face the man in front of her, intent on slaying him while he was distracted by the machine.

Instead she found her arms bound to her sides in a vice like grip as she was lifted off of the ground."Ah don tink so," came a low growl in her ear.She started kicking at her attacker in an attempt to free herself.She felt power emanate from the man behind her as he lifted the last prime off of the ground and pulled it's body apart.

Logan turned when he saw the prime lift and saw Cable standing about one hundred yards behind him with a kicking snarling girl entrapped in his arms.

  
"Now if ya don shtop ah'm gonna do da same t you." Cable growled in his prisoner's ear.

"Bite me."

Logan shifted his gaze as he saw the prime behind them start to rise and take aim at the pair in front of it.""Cable!Behind you!"Logan yelled as he started running towards the pair.

Cable swung around to see the Prime rising off of the ground.He started to raise his defenses muttering, "oh sthit,"

"This is gonna hurt," Claire finished for him.A red glow started to surround him and the Prime fired at them.Claire's mouth opened, but she wasn't able to even scream.Suddenly the world dropped away from her and she saw strange images.Darkness, fighting, a bird of fire, a smiling man with red glasses, a small blonde child, a wedding, a pale dark haired woman, funerals, tombstones, pain. It didn't make sense.

Cable didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad, when the Prime fired he saw a blast of light then images stung together half-hazardly, a woman holding him, a whip, lights, blood, doctors.The noise roared in his ears, hundreds of voices all talking at once. My god, what has happened to this girl?Suddenly the light stopped and there was only silence.

Jean covered her eyes as the light exploded off of Cable and the girl, the heat and intensity caused her to fall to the ground and cover herself for protection.As quick as it came it was gone, and so was the Prime.Cable lay with his arms around the girl on the ground, smoke rising from them.She got up and ran to them, dropping to her knees at Nate's side.She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt one strong in his neck.She looked up to find Logan pulling the girl out of his arms and doing the same, he looked at her and nodded.She knew that they were physically all right, as well as could be expected considering the circumstances, now she had to see if their minds were intact.That energy release was not normal, it was not supposed to happen.

She reached out with her mind searching, Nate was all right but something was different.She dug deeper and stopped at what she found.Somehow the blast had melded their minds.They were now connected, she couldn't tell how strong the link was but it was sturdy and possibly permanent.She opened her eyes and looked at Logan.

"We need to get them back to the mansion right away, I'm going to contact the others and have them come and get us."

Logan simply nodded and turned back to the girl in his arms.She looked almost peaceful laying there, breathing softly.There was a bruise forming on her cheekbone and her eye was swelling shut, but as far as he could tell she was all right.Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Welcome back," he said softly, "My names Logan."

"Logan." She whispered.

"Do you have a name?"

"Wildfire."

He paused, unsure if he should ask but unable to stop himself. "Do you know who I am, where I came from Wildfire?"

She didn't say anything for a second, simply studied him and then nodded her head, wincing at the movement.

"Will you tell me about it?My past?"

She gave him a small smile and his heart soared and she opened her mouth to reply.He bent to her ear so he could hear her.

"No."She held her eyes for a moment before she lost consciousness.

### Chapter 7

Jubilee jumped off of the sofa when the intercom beeped, having been totally engrossed in Jerry Springers tale "Hermaphrodite Transsexuals and the Bearded Women who love them."

"Figures, just as soon as I find something good to watch instead of all that educational crap someone beeps in.Yeah, wadda want?"She stood in front of the screen grudgingly holding a bag of chips.

"Jubilee?What. . .never mind.Is anyone else there with you?"Psylock said from what appeared to be the blackbird.

"Nope, here by my lonesome.Wadda need?"

"Ready the medlab, we have some injured here."

"Ok, um Psych, is . . ."

"He's fine Jubilee, don't worry."The older woman gave her a small but worried smile.

"Ok, I'll have everything ready when you get here."

The screen went blank and Jubilee took one last longing look at the TV before turning it off.With a sigh she walked down to the medlab to lay out the supplies so they could patch their friends back together – again.

"Good thing I came here for a rest; things are always nice a peaceful."

Jubilee was sitting on a stool waiting went everyone burst in carrying two people with them.One was clearly Cable, distinguishable by his metal arm; but the other was dirty and bloody so Jubilee couldn't tell who it was.They were both unconscious.The X-men worked quickly and smoothly like a well oiled machine, using what medical technologies they had regained since Bastions destruction to monitor their patients.Beast was next to the Cable putting salve on his burns, Jean was watching the monitors and writing things on a clipboard, and strangely enough Wolvie was wrapping the woman's wounds.She got up and walked over to him and watched him while he worked before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wolvie, you ok?"

"Huh?What are you doing here kid? Never mind, yeah I'm fine why?"He placed another bandage on the wounds of her chest.Jubilee looked at her and realized that there were six puncture wounds across her rib cage.

"Wolvie, did you. . .?"

"Leave it alone Jubilee."

"Wolvie,"

"LEAVE it alone!"

"Fine." Jubilee turned and stalked out of the medlab leaving Jean and Beast staring at Logan.

He turned to look at the empty doorway, seemingly undecided for a moment and Beast came up to Logan and took the bandages from his hand. 

"I can finish here my friend, why don't you go and rest.I've got some tests to run anyway."

Logan looked into Hank's eyes and shook his head in understanding and turned to leave.He was sorely in need of a hot shower and a beer.He paused in the doorway to look and Wildfire one last time.

'Hank, when you know, will call me?"

Hank turned to face his haggard friend, studying him for a moment, "first thing."

Logan nodded and left the room.

Jean turned to Hank in question."Do you think there is a chance that what she claims is true?"

"My dear, in my many years as an X-man, I have learned one unfathomable truth – anything is possible."

A few hours later Logan was sitting on the roof of the Mansion with a beer in one hand and a stogie in the other.He smelled her before he heard her climbing onto the roof after him.He was dreading this, but he knew that it had to be done, plus he owed the kid one hell of an apology.She sat down next to him, clad in jeans and a T-shirt, her ever-present black sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

'When ya gonna give those things up Wolvie, they kill people ya know."

"Not hurting me any."

"Wasn't talking about you."

"No ones forcing you ta sit here."

He sighed as she moved to get up and leave, "I'm sorry kid, just, having a rough day I guess."

She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him just nodded.He watched her out of the corner of his eyes.Something was different, he couldn't put his finger on it though, yet.

"So, how come yer here?"

"Put it out and I'll tell ya." She said still not looking at him.

With a dramatic sigh he stubbed it out onto he roof and resorted to his beer.

"Pushover." He only grunted in reply.

"Got one for me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "not _that_ much of a pushover."

"Hmm, well can't blame a girl for trying."

"Jubes, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess, sorta, not really."

He turned to look at her studying her looking for a sign, anything, "you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, just need some down time, to like figure things out, ya know."

"Yeah, I know."

They sat in silence, Logan drinking his beer, Jubilee snapping her gum; bit lost in thought while they watched the clouds pass over the stars overhead.Jubilee wasn't sure what she expected when she came back.For them to welcome her with open arms, to tell her that everything will be all right, it will all work out in the end?She knew they wouldn't tell her that cause they knew that she wouldn't believe 'em anyway.So why did she feel so let down?She watched Logan out of the corner of her eye while she continued to snap her gum.He was deep in thought, but she was willing to bet it wasn't about her.Was he thinking about the girl in the medlab?Who was she anyway?Someone else who has come along to take her Wolvie from her when she needs him most?Just what she needed, another Kitty.She bit her lip, as she looked away, unsure of whether she should ask him.

Logan felt her watching him.She kept snapping her gum in that annoying habit she had so he would think she was occupied in something else, but he knew she was watching him, sizing him up.He would give almost anything to know what was bothering her, to make it better.He knew that things had happened to her, things that she didn't want to talk about, so he didn't pry.Now he was starting to wonder if that had been wrong.Maybe he should have pried, cause whatever was wrong it didn't seem to be getting any better. He took a sip of his beer and saw her bite her lip and look away.He knew she wanted to ask about Wildfire but was afraid to, hell, after the way he bit her head off before he didn't blame her.

"So like, is everyone ok?"

She was gonna skirt the issue and test the waters, "so far yeah, everyone's physically stable.Just gotta wait for 'em to wake up I guess."

"Oh. How long do you think it will take?"

"Not sure darlin, hard to judge on these things."

"Yeah, I guess it is. . .so like what happened?"

"Got in a rumble with a couple of Primes, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Was she one of them?"

"One of who?"

"The Primes."

"No, why?"

"Well those wounds on her chest, they looked like claw marks, and I guess I just don't see why she has them then."

Logan exhaled loudly, damn.Kid sure knows how to go for the jugular.He hung his head back and saw her looking at him.This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"It's a long story kid."

"I got time."

"Yeah I suppose you do."He told her how the girl in the medlab had taken Jean to lure him away from the debate, and how they had fought while Nate got Jean to safety and the search and fight that had ensued.

"So she attacked you and that how she got those wounds.Wasn't very smart of her.What I don't get is if she tried to kill you guys how come she helped when the Primes were attacking.She could have just left you there." Logan just shrugged.

"Logan."

He prepared himself, here it comes. "Yeah?"

"How come she attacked you anyway?You know her or something?"

Yep, there it is. "No, don't know her, but she seems to think she knows me."

Jubilee held her breath for a moment, not wanting to ask, but knew she had to."How?"

"She thinks. . .she thinks she's my daughter." He heard her quick inhale of breath and turned to look at her to assess the damage.Her eyes were large, and for the first time since he had known her she had a look of shock and disbelief in her eyes. 

"Oh.So now what?"

Logan thought for a second and decided that he didn't have anything to say that could make the girl he had come to think of as his daughter feel better.So he didn't say anything at all, instead he just took her hand in his and they watched the sky.


	4. Chapter 8-10

Chapter 8

Three Weeks Later

Claire sat in the bushes watching the men in the booth above. The one they called Charles Xavier and his followers had put her in here, in this 'danger room', under the guise of tracking her recovery; but she knew the truth.They were watching her, gauging her, trying to see how much a threat she truly posed. Unfortunately for them she knew what they were doing, but they could not be sure if she knew.She had that to her advantage, and she always used all available resources to get what she wanted.

So now here she sat, in the bushes watching men that weren't real guarding a building that didn't exist.Frankly she felt ridicules, but she would play their game and bide her time, good things came to those who wait.She watched the perimeter, looking for a weakness so she could get inside and obtain her objective.She crept forward and when one of the guards turned his back she moved past him silently and crouched behind a sign next to the fence.

She paused, cocking her head.Cable was near by; she could feel him in her head, where he had been a permanent visitor for the last three weeks.She focused her attention on him, he was agitated; probably about the guard she had taken out at the checkpoint.She gave a feral smile, lets see just how worked up she could get him.Peeking around the sign she watched the guards and when they weren't looking she took off at a run and flipped deftly through the spaces in the barbwire fencing.She felt him frown at her unnecessary risk, giving her a feeling of satisfaction.

Once inside the fence it was only a matter of avoiding the lights until she got to the building and found a way inside.

Charles Xavier and Gambit sat in the control room watching the girl below them try to get into the building.They had told her it was to make sure she was healing properly, but Charles was sure that she didn't buy that.He knew that she wasn't stupid, what he didn't know was how intelligent she was.They didn't know what she was capable of or the extent of her mutant powers.They could only know what she showed them, or was Cable was able to discern from the fractured memories or thoughts in her head.

As if on cue Cable walked into the room and peered into the danger room below.

"She down there?"

"Yes, so far she hasn't had any problems.She shows quick reflexes and a strong survival instinct.Like Logan she appears to have heightened senses of smell, sight, and hearing."

"Not ta mention de hairballs blood lust, no? She took out a security guard at de check point, mon ami."Remy said, not taking his eyes off the monitors controlling and recording what was going on in the room below.

"So what your saying is that the apple didn't fall too far from the tree and she's a loose cannon?"The muscle in Nate's jaw twitched as he clenched it.He had told the others about the state of her mind.It was like a fractured and splintered mirror, but they didn't see what the shards reflected, it horrified even him.

"If she is indeed Logan's daughter then that may be the case.Unfortunately we only know what she is willing share with us, which isn't much, and what she shows us in tests like these." Charles places his forefingers together and rested his lips against them. "Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if she is showing us everything.Can you pick up anything from her?"

"She knows I'm here."

"You can sense each others presence's?"

"Yes, it seems that we both have a psychic radar for each other.Makes it easy for us to avoid each other."He paused silently for a moment before scowling, "She wouldn't."

"She wouldn't what?" Charles asked.

"We got movement people," Remy sat forward in his seat, turning away from the heat sensory system to look out of the window.The group watched as she ran from the woods to the sign and proceeded to take to two hundred yards of open ground to flip in between the wires.They let out a collective breath when she cleared the barbed electrified wire and landed solidly on her feet.

Remy whistled as he leaned back in his seat, "petite got guts, can't be more 'en 2 ½ feet between those wires."

"What she has," Cable bit out, "is a vindictive sense of humor.She knew I was watching and did it to make me angry."

"The question is Nathan, why would she want to do that."

"Because she is testing us at the same time we are testing her."

Claire got inside the building without any trouble, only one guard inside the door to take out.She knew that the stunt at the gate had gotten their attention, and that they would be watching to see how she got to the center of the building of the building.Not wanting to give away all of her secrets she had to stop them from watching her.Shorting out the building's power was easy enough, throwing the building into darkness; but they had heat sensors too so she lowered her body temperature to that of the rest of the room so she could move undetected.Her inferred lenses slipped into place, coming up from the bottom of her lids and she walked down the hallway and listened at the door.She could only smell one person inside, so she silently opened the door and walked in.They were walking against the wall trying to find the door, they didn't appear to show any sign of being a threat so she waited until the found the door and left the room without detecting her before she turned to the air duct and climbed into it.She was close to the objective, a captured team member, and then she could get out of this place.She grumbled to herself as she moved slowly through the vent, stopping at each opening to smell the air before moving on.Suddenly she caught something in the air and smiled, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What in da hell?"Remy sat forward in his chair as he watched Wildfires thermal reading disappeared from the screen.

"What?" Nate came forward and leaned over the Cajuns chair.

"Her thermal reading disappeared from da screen right after da power went out.Do ya tink dat it's a bug in da system?"

"No Remy, most likely Ms. Claire is giving us a taste of what she can do."

"How is she gonna get around in da dark do ya suppose?"

"Logan doesn't need his eyes to get somewhere, I suppose that neither does she."

"She's toying with us Professor," Nate said as he turned to leave, "She is going to give us just enough information to raise more questions. She has already shown that she has no regard for the team's safety. We should get ride of her before someone gets hurt."

"And do what with her Nate?Turn her over to the FOH?That's is not our way." Charles sighed tiredly.

"Perhaps in this instance it would be the lesser of the two evils."

### Chapter 9

Jubilee sat on the edge of the dock, her feet crossed in front of her and her chin resting in her hand.Her hair was tucked behind her ears, but the wind kept pulling at it trying to dislodge it, making her wish it were short again.She came here, back to her home with the X-men, to get away from it for a while, to take a rest.She should have known better.Trouble followed these people wherever they went.She ought to know, she had been around for a lot of it.Yet this time the timing was truly rotten, life had really given her an upper cut to the chin when she wasn't expecting it.She drummed her fingers against her leg, trying to decide what would be the best way to deal with this.What exactly do you say to the most important person in your life when they spring the news on you that they might have a daughter from a life that they didn't remember?Oh yeah, and they almost killed her, but only because she tried to kill him first.Wolvie had always been _her_ Wolvie, until she left and that bitch Kitty had come in and tried to usurp her position; but now she came back to claim her spot in his life and then this happens.

She was pretty sure that there was some cosmic joke she wasn't getting.

Logan stood up the path from the lake watching his little girl stew about life.She only came here when something big was on her mind, and because of the events of the last few weeks he didn't even have to look anywhere else when she wasn't in the house.He lit his cigar and started walking towards her.

He knew that the kid had been dealt a rough hand lately.First Bastion, who she still didn't talk about, then her room was burned, and lastly Everett died.She had been through worse in her life, but not in such a short period of time.He felt helpless, knowing that he couldn't magically take her pain away, but Jean had pointed out to him that maybe that isn't what she needed.Logan sighed, frustrated cause truthfully he didn't know what she needed.

"Don't even think of coming near me with that thing in you mouth." She hollered over her shoulder as he got closer.

"Thought never even crossed my mind darlin'." He said as he sat down next to her, exhaling a ring of smoke.

"Good, cause I'd have to toast ya."She grinned at him, but he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's up kid?"

"Not much.Life."

"Is that all, and here I thought it was something big." She gave him a bitter smile.

"Why does it always have to suck so much?I mean, I do my part.I smile, I make people laugh, and I save the world on a regular basis.So why is it when I try to cash in my paycheck for a little bit of happiness it always gets sent back with a big Not Enough Funds stamp on it?"

"Don't know kid, the only reasoning I can find is that without a little bit of pain we won't know happiness when it comes our way."

"What if you've forgotten what happiness feels like?How will you know it then?"She drew her knees up to her chest and put her head against them.Logan threw his cigar into the lake and put his arms around her stroking her back.

"Come on kid, let it out, just let all that pain and hurt bleed right outta ya."He rested his chin on her head as she sobbed into his shirt.Her small body quivering as she tried not to make any noise.

She buried her head into his shoulder while she cried, feeling safer in his arms than she had in a long time, knowing in this moment that coming home was the right decision.No matter what happened she could face it as long as she had Logan.

Claire sat crouched in a tree, watching Logan as he watched the girl on the dock.She studied the girl who sat hunched on the dock, she reeked of pain and unhappiness, and it hung in the air like stale smoke.Her gaze switched back to Logan, who because she was downwind, had no idea that she was there. She was unsure about that girl, Jubilee, she didn't know if she hated her because she got the father she never had, or if she hated Logan for abandoning her too.

Suddenly she smiled because it occurred to her that no one here knew she knew so much about them, not even Nathan, who without his knowledge had provided the information.She had discovered that when he was preoccupied she could gain access to his memories without him knowing it.He was her private encyclopedia to the X-men.

"What you doing petite?"A voice came from behind her.

"Spying on a private moment of pain and weakness."

"Ah, well why don't you come down ere so we can have a chat, no?"

Claire turned and looked down at him."Why?"

"Not gonna bite chere, just want ta ask you about what happened earlier."

Claire jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet finding herself less than a foot away from him.She took a step back, watching his eyes."What did you want to know?"

"I was impressed by how you got into da building, was jus wondering how you evaded the heat sensors."

"Charles send you out here on a data recovery mission?"

"Non, it jus dat I never seen anyone do dat before."

She nodded and turned away from him and started to walk down the path as she spoke.From the back he could see her long hair fell to about the middle of her back and it needed to be brushed and trimmed.Her body was clad in a black leotard, which showed off her small trim figure, which consisted of muscle.Some would say that she was under weight.

"It's quite simple actually, I can adjust my body temperature to what ever I desire.If I'm cold I can raise my body temperature until I am warm enough, or like you saw, I can lower it to avoid detection if I desire. Remy?"

"Yeah petite?"

She turned to look at him, "why are you looking at my ass?"

"Why not?" he smiled down at her as he stepped closer.

"You consider yourself quite the ladies man don't you Gumbo?"

"I've been called worse." 

"I don't doubt that," she smirked at him, "must be hard for you knowing you can't get the woman you want, a woman you can't touch."

His eyes darkened momentarily, "what do you know about dat?"

"You'd be surprised by what I know. However, what I don't see is why you are here trying to charm me right after I gutted Logan in the danger room."

"He wasn't real chere."

"This time."

"It was a test chere, you know dat.Charlie wanted to see what you would do when faced with him.That has not'in to do wit us."He reached up and stroked her cheek.

Claire grabbed his hand and spun him around pinning it behind his back driving him to his knees, using her other arm to hook it under his armpit and lever his other arm above his head.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to wander off with strangers?Here you are all alone in the woods with me and no one knows you here.I could kill you and dispose of the body before anyone knew anything was wrong." She hissed into his ears.

Remy's arm was pulled painful against his back.He was on his knees and he could feel the joint of hi shoulder pulling, threatening to come out of joint.He gritted his teeth, knowing she would be able to smell his fear.His other arm was held above his head useless, and he had a potentially lethal psychotic behind him.How did he get himself into these situations?

"Ya could chere, but you wouldn't do that."

"Really, and why is that?" Her lips were close enough to his ear to brush up against it.He closed his eyes, not believing this.This was not the type of girl to be attracted to, one who would kill you as soon as kiss you.

"Because then you would have played your hand, you gonna hold on to it until ya see da opportunity you need."

"You think you got me all figured out huh Gumbo.You think that since you've done some pretty bad shit you know what to expect from me, how to handle me.Well I got a news flash for you," she jerked his arm up higher on his back, "anything you've done I've done worse, and you can't figure me out and you can't handle me. People have tried and they are all dead.I have a real penchant for getting rid of people who annoy or disappoint me.And Remy?"

"Yeah?" he ground out.

She kissed his temple, "there is no us."She let the arm above his head drop and reached around to grasp the side of his head, and Remy saw she intended to snap his neck.

"What's going on?"A voice from behind them said.

Claire was still or a moment before she let go of Gambit and turned to face the new arrival.Remy fell forward and rolled to his feet, rotating his shoulder to release the tension in it.

"I was demonstrating to your leader how his unwanted advances would be the death of him."

Jubilee stood before her, she had never been this close to the young girl before.Logan was probably afraid that she might try to hurt her.The girl was Asian with dark shoulder length hair.There was a pair of dark glasses perched on her head.She was wearing a waist length black leather coat, jeans, T-shirt and sneakers.She stood in front of Claire with her hands on her hip and an eyebrow raised even though she was afraid.The girl had spunk, Claire almost liked her in that moment, almost.

"Hmm, whatever, Remy scram, I wanna talk to little miss attitude for a bit."

"Petite, I don think dat be a good idea."

"Now Gumbo."

Remy sighed, knowing that Logan was gonna kick his ass, but nodded and turned to leave.

"Jus call Remy if you need anything. And you," he pointed at Claire, "had better behave."

Claire gave him a smile that looked more like a snarl than anything else before turning to Jubilee.

"So, what do _you_ want?"

### Chapter Ten

Jubilee stood there a moment watching the woman in front of her.She wasn't too tall, a little taller than herself.Her hair was longer, but a shade lighter and unkempt.Her skin was honey colored, her nose slim, and her lips might be full if she didn't always have them pressed together.Her eyes were a vibrant blue surrounded by dark lashes that were narrowed at her.Her eyes brows arched gracefully over her lids but were pulled together on her forehead.

"If you keep scowling like that you're going to get wrinkles."

"Don't have a whole lot to smile about, but neither do you. Cut the crap, we both know why you're here."

"All right, lets make this simple.You hurt Wolvie I'll kill ya."

"Look, I like your spunk and all, but I'm not the least bit afraid of you, and I'm not in the mood to humor you.Your loyalty to him is admirable, but are you sure he's worth it?"

"Why are you so hateful?"

"Because it's the only thing I've ever experienced.I never had someone there to protect me, to hide me from the hate in the world like you did."

"You don't know anything about me lady.No one has protected me from anything."

"Really?Then how come the first time you have to face the shit the world throws at you by yourself you spark goes out? I know more about you than about anyone else here."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Your right about that, I never gave up. I almost like you Jubilee.You know how I feel, what it's like to be abandoned."

"Well don't get all mushy, I don't think were gonna be close friends." Jubilee sneered at the woman in front of her, and was surprised by the sad look that momentarily passed over her face so quickly she wasn't sure if it happened.

"I don't think that.I never have friends; no one is willing to take that chance.And you are the last person I would expect or accept that from."

Unsure of what to say, Jubilee nodded and turned to walk back to the house.She was unsure about what to think of Claire.She had come to find her to get some answers and sort her feelings out, but now she had more questions and was more confused than she was before.Claire was dangerous, that much was obvious, but there was something else there, something underlying the harshness and the hate.Was she imagining it or was Claire only setting her up as a way to hurt Wolvie?

"You didn't imagine it, it is there, but it's fractured."Jubilee wheeled around to see Cable coming out of the trees.

"Is everyone sneaking around today or something?" She grumbled."What do you mean 'fractured'?"

"Her mind, but she is getting better.Two weeks ago she was much worse than she is now.It's as if my powers are somehow helping her to pull her mind together and give it some order."

"How can you tell?"She asked as they walked back to the mansion together.She felt kind of odd, her and Cable had never really been all that close, never had reason to be; but something in the pit of her stomach told her that was all about to change.

"For one, she's talking.When she first came her sentences were limited to no more than a couple of words.Secondly because she isn't living moment to moment anymore.She plans ahead and analyzes more.I have sensed her watching us, judging."

"Is that good or bad?"

Cable sighed, "I'm not really sure."

"So basically she's like Marrow, but with an attitude problem?"At that Cable did something she had never seen him do, he smiled.

"Something like that."

"So what did you mean by I didn't imagine it?"

"I'm not sure, this is only a hunch, but whatever you think you saw I think you are right.When you were talking to her there was a momentary flash of emotion, something close to regret."

"Oh," great, just what she needed, Wolvie psychotic daughter wanting to be her friend.

They walked in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.Nate had been almost sure that Gambit was done for, her anger was the only thing that kept her from being alerted to his presence; but when Jubilee showed up there was a sudden shift in her emotions.Claire didn't like most people here, she wasn't even all that fond of him even though she was stuck with him; but it seemed that she felt something like kinship to Jubilee, and that scared him to the marrow of his bones.

"Do you know where Wolvie is?"

"Hmm?Yes, I believe he was talking about some test results with Hank."

Jubilee's world screeched to a halt, "test results?"She took off running towards the house before Nate could say another word.

Logan walked slowly out of the lab.So it was true.He rested his head against the wall.Pregnancy he could handle, but how do you react when you get the news that you have a grown kid whose mental stability is less than questionable, which is probably your fault by the way, and is out for blood. He closed his eyes and growled, this was not his week. His eyes flew open as h felt a hand on his arm and found himself looking into a pair of large concerned eyes.

"Did Hank?"

"Yeah kid."

"Oh," Jubilee bit her lip."You ok?"

"Not really." He had to give her points, this was tearing her up inside, he could tell, but all she did was nod in understanding.

"Look, Jubes," He put an arm around her and brought her into his embrace. " I know this is hard, you've had a rough couple of months, maybe we should get away for awhile."She sniffled for a bit before shaking her head.

"No, you're needed here.I ran into Claire in the woods and" Logan let out another growl.

"Did she hurt you darlin'?Cause if she did, daughter or no daughter. . ."

"No Logan, we just talked."

He grunted and she continued." I guess I understand her a little better now. She acts the way she acts cause she's hurting.I mean she is still a grade A nut case and a menace to society and all, but I understand why she acts the way she does.Especially after everything that has happened recently."

"You sure darlin'? Just say the word and we're gone."

"No, I think you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, I figured you might say that."

"Well one of us has to make sense, lord knows it's never you." She gave a weak smile as he hugged her again before walking down the hall to find Claire.

After a long search her found her on the roof. He stood there for a moment watching her.It was raining and windy, but she was steaming where the water hit her and didn't seem fazed by it.Her hair ran straight down her back, ending at the curve of her tiny waist.She looked deceptively small and fragile. Which only made her more dangerous because you might not see it coming.

"You gonna sit there watching me all night or are you going to say something?"

"Haven't really decided yet, 'sides don't really think there is anything I can say."

"Your right about that asshole." She spit out harshly.

He sat down next to her, but she refused to look at him. "Look, I know you're angry, you have every right to be; but I didn't know about you."

"If this is supposed to make me feel better then you really suck at it."

"I just want to let you know that if I even suspected that I had a kid out there I would be looking for you in a second and nothing would stop me from finding you."

"Why?" She asked turning to him, the rain running down her face."Because your such an upstanding guy?That doesn't' work with me.I know more about you than you do.Besides what would be the point?What would you have done if you had found me?"

"Protect you from whatever caused you so much pain and made you so hateful." He reached out a hand to her, but she jerked away.

"DON"T touch me!Don't EVER touch me!You'd _protect_ me?"She let out a hard harsh laugh. "Would you protect me like you've protected Jubilee?You've done a real bang up job there.How long did it take you to crush her spirit?One year, two?How long Logan?"

"I know Jubilee is having problems. . ."

"You are so blind. She has one big problem, you Logan.You left me, you left mom, you left Jubilee.Tell me Logan is there anyone you haven't left?"

"I can't change the past, but now that I've found you"

"I found you."

Logan was silent for a moment, looking at his daughter beside him.Her body was taught, her eyes were hard, but he saw the slight shake in her lower lip.He suddenly realized that the kid was right, she was in pain and it was his fault. He felt his heart rip as he came to the knowledge that no matter where he went from here the people he cared about would get hurt.If he chose to help Jubilee he would be confirming Claire's worst fears about him, if he started to form a relationship with is daughter Jubilee would lose the attention she so desperately needed from him.

"Do we have a future for any sort of relationship?"

Claire sucked in a breath and looked at him, his face was blank, but there was a twitch in his jaw. Since she had become connected to Nate she had been introduced to new emotions that she was not familiar with but had never felt them first hand until now.As she looked at the man next to her, her father, who had followed her out to sit in the middle of a storm to talk to her she felt hope.

"That depends what you want."

"I'll be willing to take whatever you can give me."

*For gods sake Claire. You clearly want to know your father so take a chance.* 

p

*Butt out Tin Man*

*I can't, your in my head remember, and you are projecting quite loudly in your agitated state. You've come quite far in putting yourself back together the last couple of weeks.*

*All thanks to you,* her mental voice sarcastic *we both know that I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, and I'm far from being better and normal.*

*I'm not Logan's number one fan, but I know he doesn't care about that.What are you afraid of?*

*Anything that doesn't hurt.*

*. . .*

"Well darlin?"

"What?"

"Can we try?" He held his hand out to her.

"I'm a killer."

"I know."

"I hurt the people around me."

Logan nodded.

"I'm not normal." 

"I don't care."

She turned to look at him, she held his eyes, "I'm ugly and deformed inside."

He looked at her, studying her face.There was moister there that he was sure wasn't from the rain."No you're not."

She tentatively reached out and took his hand.The palm was rough against hers and almost twice the size, it swallowed hers up when it closed over it.She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and they just sat like that for a while, holding hands in the rain.

"Logan, you know I can't forgive you, not yet. And I can't promise anything, so don't expect anything."

"I can't forgive myself darlin."

"I won't hurt her, Jubilee I mean." He simply nodded.

"Maybe we should go inside."

"You go, I'm gonna sit here for awhile." He squeezed her hand before he got up and went inside to find Jubilee.Claire sat there and closed her eyes, baring her face to the rain.She wasn't sure about this.Part of her wanted to trust him, but the other part, the part that had kept her alive for so long told her to kill him and be done with it.She didn't know which half was the right half – not anymore.She knew one thing though, even though she didn't want them to, these people had changed her, introduced her to emotions she didn't know existed, and it scared her.She couldn't go back to the way she was, she knew she wouldn't survive it again.What was done was done, she had to move on, and she had to learn to trust.

*Cable?*

*Yes?*

*Thank you.*

END

Although Thicker than Blood is over the story of Jubilee, Logan, and Claire is continued is a series of other stories. They are currently on my website, and I'll post them here when I get the chance.


End file.
